Survivors
by Chocolate and Drama
Summary: While fighting Kali, nobody notices Amanda and Sierra are gone. Turns out they're instead stuck in an alternate dimension,a hooky spooky place for naughty teleporters. But when Magnus and Co. help them get out, it seems they aren't the only ones there...


**A/N** This plot nubbin was born out of the crazy awesomeness that was season three and my inability to sleep due to the mind-blowing epicness. While SS drifted of I contacted a brilliant story…. Not really. I just had a random idea that stole a crazy lot from DZR, got her permission to do so, and then spent three hours straight on this beautiful story. Enjoy.

Will was going to die.

This just added to Kate's eerie state of constant danger. First trying to find Kali, and then making her mad, then the _bloody_ tsunami. Now the man she viewed as an annoying little brother was going to kill himself to try to _find_ the pissy spider, so the entire world did not flood. It was ridiculous. But as Will calmly asked for the floor she remembered something. Right after Will had started dancing, they had told her that the timeline of the last episode of the second season was almost over. This meant whatever happened soon after this they could help with, no longer bound by canon. It had been a relief to her, but through the tsunami she had counted on a mix of their powers to get them out of the deadly situation, and back to somebody to help. But now that Magnus was talking about Will having to die, surely they hadn't teleported to her?

"Wait a minute, what about Amanda and Sierra?" Kate said. She had to throw it out there.

"What about them?"

"By now the timeline for season two has ended, and since season three hasn't premiered they aren't bound by canon, which means they can do whatever they want!"

"That's a fantastic idea, are they with you?"

Now she felt sick. If they weren't with Magnus, and they certainly weren't with her and Will, so where were they? She thought back to the deadly roar of water… no, they were too smart for that. Magnus had caught the look on her face.

"Well they aren't with Henry or Wexford would long have been taken care of…. So Plan A then." Magnus said, and Will nodded. Kate left the room to get the things necessary, hoping and praying that after so many things going completely wrong, at least this would go right.

*MEANWHILE!*

Even when Amanda had been knocked down and dragged under by the waves, she had never quite felt the force of water so much. The tsunami had hit and dragged them under, tossing them around and making her feel like a feather in a deadly wind. So she hadn't been that surprised when a flash came from the murky water that was Sierra teleporting away. She had held the tiny key tighter and teleported away too. But now she was surprised as she looked around the ghostly place (and as she looked over, a very waterlogged Sierra) had landed.

"Oh that's _fantastic_." She muttered as she realized the land was the naughty corner from telporters from Dark Sides. Very cool story, that she couldn't remember well enough o figure out how to get out. If only-

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

In a flash she was up and hugging the blond. It was a very amused Ashley, who thanks to her hug was a very wet Ashley.

"Seriously, what happened to you guys?"

"Big Bertha is alive, made a giant tsunami, and when we tried to teleport out we landed here….. Wherever here is."

While Amanda attempted to explain to a very surprised Ashley why Big Bertha was still alive, Sierra had woken up.

"Am I dead?"

The childish question had made Druitt chuckle, who had extended his hand to help her up.

"Not quite."

"Okay. Where are we… Hey wait a minute!" Sierra's eyes lit up as she realized just who they had teleported to.

"Ashley! Druitt!" She screamed, hugging tall, bald and handsome. Amanda seemed to have realized the same thing and hugged the now very wet Ashley again. A happy reunion was cut short by the million dollar question-

"So…. How do we get out of here?"

*WHILEMEAN!*

With Kali successfully gotten rid of, Magnus unanimously re-instated as the real story was told to the head of houses, and Wexford locked away until they could figure out what to do with him, now they could figure out where Amanda and Sierra were, and if they were dead or alive. They sincerely hoped for the latter.

So Henry was very relieved when his phone started to ring, and the caller ID read _Amanda_. He put it on speakerphone and forwent the usual hello, opting for-

"Where the hell are you two?"

"That is a very good question. One we don't have an answer to."

They were now gathered around the phone, very annoyed at Amanda's calm demeanor.

"Just teleport back to the Sanctuary, we've taken care of Big Bertha."

"Really? How? Eh, you can explain later…. Well, about that the teleporting thing…."

"Spit it out." Kate had had enough worry for the day and didn't like where this was headed.

"Love to teleport back, but the thing is, we can't."

Sierra popped in quickly and added. "But we've found some friends!"

"What do you mean, can't teleport out?" Magnus said, worried by the limitation of a power normally unhinderable.

"And what do you mean by friends?" Asked Will, curious.

"Oh, ya know, Druitt and Ashley. They say hi."

"They- _What_!" Magnus grew pale as she realized just who they mentioned in such an off-hand manner.

"You've gone and given her a heart attack Sierra, let _me _talk." Amanda said, shoving Sierra of the phone.

"You seriously mean _the_ Druitt and _the _Ashley?" Henry asked. The utter shock in the room at Ashley's apparent survival was palatable.

"Yepper toodles. We told you they were alive but noooooo let the pansy convince everybody Ashley's gone. Humph. Anyway, turns out people who teleport through EM shields do not die, they just end up here."

"Then how did you guys get there?" Kate asked. She was the only one not shaken to the core by the news of Ashley's survival, as she hadn't really got a chance to formally meet the infamous blond. Last time she had seen her, she had shot a rocket launcher at her.

"I'm thinking it's the key's reaction to the water." Sierra muttered "That makes no sense."

"Dude. It's a mystical key that's a gateway to the spirit world. Who knows what it could do." Amanda answered, not really liking her theories ridiculed.

"What key?" Magnus asked.

"It's a reaaaaally long story. In a nutshell- If we had gotten this bad boy to you in time William wouldn't have had to die at all."

'Bloody tsunami.' Sierra muttered off screen again.

"That's a bad word."

'Like I care after getting knocked down by something straight out of that movie with the chick and the thing and the umbrella.'

"Back to the main point." Henry said, not liking the rabbit trails the girls were going down.

"Oh yeah. So, this place strips you down to your bare soul, yadda yadda yadda, and no hanger ons-"

'How do you remember that from the story but not how to get out of here?' Sierra muttered.

"What story?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, well a pal of ours wrote this fanfic called Dark Sides, where Druitt gets stuck in this hooky-spooky place, meets Ashley…. Strangely similar to our current predicament. In the story of course, Ashley and Druitt manage to get out, a part I don't remember."

'Of all the parts…'

"It's not like you remember either."

'True.'

"So…. Since the story was right with the ghostly world, the way to get out of it should be to."

"Makes sense. Now how do we get to the story?" Magnus asked, as they moved over the computer to locate the story from the choppy instructions Amanda was giving them. Henry grinned to himself as he saw the spark back in Magnus's eye, something she had lost after Ashley's supposed death. After such the frantic tragedy that was Kali's devastation, it was nice to finally have some good news. And the old Doc back.

*MEAN WHILE*

Ashley had been strangely quiet through the entire conversation. Sierra, flighty and silly that she was, was not stupid or blind.

"What's a matter?" She asked, sensing for real the Ashley angst that embodied in fan fics would make Amanda cry.

"Nothing."

"Something's the matter and imma poke you until you tell me." Sierra said in a sing song voice.

"No."

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke."

"It'll just be a little weird going back."

"You're lying." Sierra said again in a sing-song voice, proud of her fa-sycic skillz. She started poking Ashley again, but to no avail. Ashley had evidently caught on to the fact Sierra was without her powers, and was using the situation for her advantage.

"Amanda and I were a forced to be reckoned with _before_ we got our mad skillz. Do you want to reckon with that force?"

"Everybody has moved on, and has healed. It won't be fun ripping that right back open."

"And you still want to kill them?"

"No." Ashley said, very surprised.

"Huh. Amanda has a very twisted mind. "

"But seriously, it's for the better. It was not fun after you left. Magnus went a little crazy trying to figure out ways that you could still be alive, Will had to talk her down hard to convince her to stop, but even then she kinda lost her mad Magnus fire. And she never really healed. When the Ozone beetle was messing with her brain she was accusing Declan of killing you, she ended up crashed in an abandoned oil rig with a giant scorpion and a vampire squid because it was your birthday- happy birthday by the way, and we've had to stop screaming about SWIDOAD because it makes her cry. On the inside."

"She does that." Ashley said in a small voice, referring to almost all of her mom's exploits, and especially the crying on the inside. Her mom always had a strong façade, scared and sad on the inside rather then showing any weakness to the world-

"Yes! Now skim through the chapters and tell us how to get out of here!"

Her angsty emotional thoughts were stopped by Amanda's cry of success. So, they were going to get out of here, back to a world full of pain she had been away from for a year.

They started skimming the chapters of the story, trying to find the way out. But even skimming left room for commentary.

"You're crazy." Henry felt just a little afraid after reading the beyond angsty thoughts Fanfiction-Doc had at the beginning of the story.

"Bear in mind this is a _fictional _story. I have no such crazy intentions as to infiltrate a Cabal base." Magnus assured Henry.

_I already had that idea. _Ashley thought bitterly, honestly scared of what would happen when they got out of here. Losing everything had twisted her, and she wasn't sure if she could act like she was relieved to be home again.

"But I would tag along." Henry chimed in.

"I don't know whether to be relived or scared. " Magnus answered.

"I don't think this author likes me very much." Will's sad voice came over the speaker. They laughed louder then normal because of insane relief. Magnus's insides twisted as she heard her daughter's laugh mix with the ones on the phone.

They skimmed along like that, until finally they came to the fourth chapter were the solution was mind-numbingly simple.

"Just teleport out of there."

"We can do that ever so well." Came Amanda's sarcastic reply.

"Can Druitt or Ashley do it?" Kate asked.

"Yepper toodles-"Sierra said, cut off by Will's cry.

"_Would you not say that_!" Will asked, shuddering. Bad memories of an overly cheery foster mom came back to him."

"Yeeeeppppeeeerrrr ttttttooo-"

"Enough." Magnus said firmly. "Can the others teleport?"

"Small problem." A smooth voice she had expected to never hear again came over the phone. It was John, as he had been the day in the cell without the beast. But here it was, another 'small problem', hindrances that were never really small.

"If I teleport out I risk taking the beast with me. And Ashley does not want to teleport, fearing the use of some of her skills will awaken… others."

"That's a risk we'll have to take." Magnus would risk far more to have back two of the only people she had ever truly loved.

"As you wish." He responded.

"See you guys in five!" Amanda added, as she briefly hung up the phone so it wouldn't get messed up in teleport. While apple phones were insanely durable, being ripped into atoms and scattered across time and space would probably test that durability.

A/N TBC!


End file.
